Late Night
by olicitycaptainswanshipper
Summary: Just a short little Olicity story I wrote many months ago. As of now it's a one-shot but I am open to writing some more if people are up for it! Thanks!


Felicity had decided to stay extra late tonight. She told herself it was because she had work to do and this was her favorite computer, but really it was because she wanted to be here when Oliver got back. She worried about him when he was out doing such dangerous stuff all on his own.

He was taking a lot longer than she expected though. It was almost 3 in the morning and he wasn't back yet.

She had started to doze off, her head falling on the keyboard every once in a while typing a couple extra "fjdgd"'s.

"Felicity." Oliver laid his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her awake. "Felicity wake up."

"Oliver hi!" She said. "I fell asleep didn't I? Oh look.." whatever she had begun to type on the computer wasn't much of anything anymore. Just a bunch of random letters strung together.

"Felicity what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" He asked. He wasn't actually mad that she was here. It was nice to her blond hair in contrast to the darkness of the foundry. But he would much rather know she was asleep at home, safe, not here.

"I was waiting for- I mean I was finishing up some work." She said.

"At 3 in the morning? That's insane. Come on, I'll take you home." He gently lifted her up away from the computer. His hands were warm on her skin, even through the gloves he wears when he's The Arrow.

"No I don't want to go home. I want to be with you. I mean like right now, not anything else..." She said.

"Felicity, come on."

She was tired. She already fell asleep once on the computer, if she stayed she would do it again. But it was too good of an opportunity to waste because she was tired. That was the reason she had waited for him wasn't it? Sooner or later she was going to have to talk to him.

"No. Oliver I don't want to go home. We need to talk. Ever since the whole thing with Slade we've both been dancing around each other trying to forget what you said, but I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?"

"No I don't. I think its time we come clean."

"Felicity I think you're a little bit more tired than I thought." Oliver said, hoping to change the subject. Of course they needed to talk about it, but he was worried that something would happen to her if his enemies found out about her. "Come on."

"No." She stood up to face him. They were almost the same height with her wearing her favorite pink heels.

"I'm not going home. I stayed here for hours, and now you're back and I'm not leaving."

"So what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

He smiled, the way he only did with Felicity. She didn't notice it but Diggle had pointed it out and now he notices it every time.

It was a good thing Diggle wasn't here right now otherwise he would probably push Oliver into Felicity. He had always wanted them to get together. He was always trying to get Oliver to be with Felicity in situations like these where she was literally right in front of him.

So he kissed her. That was why she was here wasn't it? So maybe it's not the explanation she gave, but they both knew there was no work to be done.

Felicity was happier than she had been in a long time. She certainly didn't expect him to make the first move. Since she met him they've been playing this game. But tonight it ends.

She was pinned between her two great loves: Oliver and her computer. But she knew which one she'd pick first.

Diggle chose that exact moment to walk in. Oliver pulled back when he heard him, a satisfied grin on his face. Felicity was a little more shocked but once it settled in what had happened her smile would be even bigger than his.

"I knew it!" Diggle exclaimed happily. "I told him! Roy owes me $50!"

"You bet on us?!" Oliver said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we knew it would happen eventually. Well I knew. Roy was not as sure."

"When exactly did you make this bet?" Felicity asked.

"Like 6 months ago."

"Well then I guess I'm sorry I made everybody wait." Oliver said. "Go get your money Digg. Felicity and I need to talk."

"Talk. Yeah okay."

They all knew there would be no talking. Not now. Eventually they were going to have to talk about this, how it would affect their relationship, but not tonight.

**A/N Hope you liked it! I'm not against writing a little bit more if you guys want me to, but I don't have any ideas as of now so you might need to suggest something! :)**


End file.
